civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ispanets
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Lord of the Rings scenario for Civ V page. It is live already, but you can expect it to be soon reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. *'Now please take a few minutes to get to know the wiki: some instructions, guidelines and conventions are listed at the Civilization:Community Portal page.' *Then please tell us something about yourself by editing ! At the very least, you should tell people which games you play, using a "User Box" or two or more - see Civilization:Userboxes. *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, please sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ That will automatically expand to your user name with a timestamp. *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now. *For general discussions and questions about this wiki or any game, see the forums. *You also have that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games and the other games we cover. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Becer (talk) 10:55, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Lord of the rings Scenario Page for Civ 5 This new page you created is not following proper formating that this wikia's creator has instructed that Scenario pages must follow. Here is a page that i created based on his formating structure Call to power II Scenarios - Ultima X. I do like this Lord of the rings page you have created im certain it should be on this wikia but it is not properly formated. infact its kinda Messed up. infact the first section should be called "Introduction" and not called "New save feature" also each Civilization on this Scenario is supposed to have its own Section with a List of Cities of that civilization and how big each cities population is. i hope that my feedback can help you in making that page the way it should be. Promethius20 (talk) 05:12, February 12, 2014 (UTC) 06:41, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for listening to my Advise. I understand that it will take a very long time for you to complete this project. It took me several hours to build that page. I got the inspiration to create it when i visited Civilization II scenarios - Rome. I remember the first time i visted that page it was when i first joined the wikia on newyears eve of 2012. i seen the page and i said to my self one of these days im going to create a page just like this for my Call to power Wikia project. It took me nearly a year to finnaly get motivated enough just to create my CTP2 page based on the Ultima scenario. Im not a part of the Civilization V communtity so i really cant do anything to check the accuracy of this Lord of the ring Scenario your working on. I look forward to what your Lord or the rings page will look like after its brought up to proper formating standards. Promethius20 (talk) 23:24, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Background Hey there, feel free to use custom CSS to change the look of your page if you deem it necessary. I'll look into this more tomorrow. Becer (talk) 06:21, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! Ispanets (talk) 06:26, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :You can do like this person did, creating a page in the MediaWiki namespace to contain your CSS and using the verbatim tag to include it at the start of your article. :Best of luck! :--Becer (talk) 17:14, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh right you don't have access, and it's no problem. I think you'd have to give me the CSS so I would put it on there. Are you sure it wouldn't be simpler to make your own wiki for your mod? --Becer (talk) 18:42, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Right I did mean outside, so that you have full control over the looks of it. And then you can organize your huge article into several pages for each aspect of your mod. For instance you could create civ5lotr.wikia.com --Becer (talk) 19:03, February 26, 2014 (UTC)